Love you till the end of time
by PrincessLoza1994
Summary: What happens when David comes back after he left on the 30th May and wants Carol to come away with him? A one shot fic xxx


**Hello Everyone xxx**

**This is my take on what happens if David comes back and takes Carol away with him. Hope you like it xxx **

Months had gone by since Carol had allowed David to walk out of her life and she regretted it. The only reason that she did was because she believed that she had almost killed David when he had that heart attach on their wedding day. A day which they had wanted from the minute they met each other in 1976 at the age of fourteen. Now she wondered why she had allowed him to walk away, he should have stayed, they would have married just in good time, they would have faced Carols cancer together and they would have been happy together. But now she didnt even know where he was and she hated herself for allowing herself to let him go. She decided there and then if it wasnt David then she wouldnt have anybody, She was still naturally beautiful despite the chemo causing her hair to fall out and her skin to pale. In fact it was believed that she was the best looking out of the sisters because she wasnt made up all the time like her sisters were. She was all natural and she had a nice figure despite how many kids she hair was growing back and she was planning to become a brunette once it fully grew back, her breasts, now implants, made her chest look bigger than before and the colour in her face was coming back. But she wouldnt have another man.

She stared at the picture of herself and David when they were fourteen and felt the tears run down her face. "Oh David." she sobbed, "I only let you go because you deserve so much better than me but i realise now i cant live without you." She was so upset that she didnt hear the door open and someone come in.

"I cant live without you either Carol"

Carol turned on her heel in shock and surprise. Standing in the doorway was her true love. David Wicks. The man she had loved since she was a girl was standing there dressed in a suit as always and tears were forming in his eyes but he blinked them away. "David, you came back but why?" Carol asked bewildered and David went over to her and placed a finger over her lips. He then looked straight in her eyes and took a deep breath. "Why did you tell me to go?", he asked softly, stroking her cheek tenderly, Carol looked him in the eyes and cried, "Because i almost killed you. I caused your heart attack and yet i was angry at you for having one. I feared that if you stayed with me, i will kill you. The stress will get to much for you and youll die. I let you go to save you because i love you so much and didnt want to lose you that way, i felt i was taking your life away." David held her as she sobbed, feeling tears forming and this time allowing them to fall free. Then he lifted her head slowly and began what he called declaring undying love for Carol.

"I have loved you since the day i first saw you. I knew that you were the one for me. Your smile, your personality, your looks. You were my escape from what was happening to me. When you got pregnant, i wanted you to have an abortion because i felt your life would be ruined but then i thought to myself, I can be a better father than Brian was to me and Simon and my own dad but then Mum took us away when Derek attacked me. When i seen you again with Alan, it broke my heart and it broke my heart that them before him had taken advantage of you. I had affairs because it gave me excitement something that was lacking in my life and when i was growing up. I never gived up on you and when we briefly got back together that was the best time of my life. And i knew that when we reunited after Mum died, that we would get back together. I have always loved you Carol and I always will because i would rather die than lose you. I love you so much that a life without you is a life not worth living at all."

He was crying once he had finished speaking and Carol ran into his arms and kissed all over his face. "I love you too David. forever and always." Carol whispered through her tears as they cried together, enjoying the feel of each other. Then David suddenly said, "Come away with me." Carol looked taken aback and found herself lost for words. "What,now?", she managed to say and David nodded, "But what about Sonya and the rest of them?" she added and David once more put his finger to her lips, "They are grown ups and they can take care of themselves. Its about time that you started thinking about yourself. We will start a new life away from the dramas of Walford and well get married at last, I promise but listen to me Carol. You didnt nearly kill me, i nearly killed myself, I should have looked after myself better. So get that silly thought out of your head." He kissed her softly and held her in his arms and Carol smiled into the embrace. "Yes, ill come away with you." She whispered to him and he smiled. Then he took her by the hand, "Come on. Ive got a car outside." He said and Carol was stunned. "Wont I need to pack?", she asked, puzzled. David shook his head. "No, ill get you some new clothes. ill give you anything you want." Carol smiled then suddenly ran upstairs. David was puzzled by this then Carol came down with the Misty Blue Record. "I want this played at our wedding and i want you to tell Bianca, the kids and Sonya about where it is as well as our new address. David smiled at this request, "Certainly Miss should i say Mrs Wicks?" He added brightly and they headed out the door hand in hand.

Within Minutes Max and Sonya watched from afar as Carol and David drove away from Walford to begin their new lives together and Sonya then believed that she heard Misty Blue playing in the background and smiled to herself.

**Well thats it guys. Hope you enjoyed reading it as i enjoyed writing it. A happy ending for one of the best soap couples in history xxx**


End file.
